


Got To Get You Into My Life

by Need_To_Comment_Rising



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, My boys being emotional messes, Polyamory, Thank the Everlasting Cat for Victoria, Unbetaed we die like Grizabella, Written for the OTP Valentine Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_To_Comment_Rising/pseuds/Need_To_Comment_Rising
Summary: Being hopelessly in love with your best friend is hard, but being in love with your best friendwhile living in the same house as themis even harder. And it only gets worse once said best friend starts dating his beautiful, kind, elegant dance partner... and you quickly develop an embarrassing crush on her too.---------------Mistoffelees is doing his best to keep his enormous crush on his best friendandhis best friend's girlfriend on check. But when the couple invites him for dinner and a movie, maybe it is time for secrets to come out...
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Got To Get You Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bullseyegames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullseyegames/gifts).



> This is part of the OTP Valentine Gift exchange. It is a gift for Bullseyegames, who wanted a Mistoriastraps fic. I actually haven't watched the movie (yet), so I hope I did them justice! Happy Valentine's day, hope you like it! <3
> 
> Sorry for the uninspired title, but hey. The WIP title was "Work title", so... Could be worse. xD I take ideas if you have better ideas for the title!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see something incorrect, please let me know!

Mistoffelees' life is the worst.

Okay, maybe "the worst" is a little bit of an overstatement. He could be a child soldier. He could be starving to death. Hell, he could be back in middle school, before his growth spurt, when he was still the smallest kid in his class and it felt like he had a sign on his back reading "defenseless theatre kid, please bully". Before he met Munkustrap.

So yeah, probably his life could be much worse. He is out of high school, after all, he has gotten accepted into the college of his dreams, and he is doing what he loves alongside his best friend, who is also currently his flatmate. But that is the crux of the problem, really. Because being hopelessly in love with your best friend is hard, but being in love with your best friend _while living in the same house as them_ is even harder. And it only gets worse once said best friend starts dating his beautiful, kind, elegant dance partner... and you quickly develop an embarrassing crush on her too.

That's the state of things when Misto comes home from rehersals for the end of term production and finds Munkustrap and Victoria bustling around their kitchen, preparing dinner. That in itself is not that unusual: they both enjoy cooking, and Victoria's student dorm has what must be the shittiest kitchen even known to man; so she does come around fairly often in the evenings. What isn't expected is the way he inmediately gets roped into helping out. Misto doesn't dislike hanging around the couple (quite the opposite, in fact: that's kind of the issue!), but he does tend to make himself scarce when they are alone like this, all domestic and soft. He does worry that something is going to spill, he's going to be too obvious, and then the gig will be up. And that road can only lead to disaster. He tries to make his usual escape to his room, arguing that he's tired from classes, but the other two are having none of it, and he resigns himself to spend the evening with his favourite people. And to try and keep his enormous crush(es) on check. He can do this.

With the extra pair of hands, dinner is soon ready, and they settle down on the couch to eat. Munkustrap suggests they watch a movie, and Misto agrees wholeheartedly, happy to have a chance not to talk for a while. And maybe also happy for a chance to stare at the both of them from the corner of his eye, because he's a pathetic loser who cannot resist temptation. But nobody needs to know that, that's between him and his conscience.

At first, the evening is a lot of fun. The film is engaging, the food is great, and Misto is finally relaxing a little. But of course, the truce can't last too long. Suddenly, he notices that at some point during the movie Victoria has curled up on the sofa, pressing against his side, and that Munkustrap has thrown an arm around her shoulders, and the tips of his fingers are gently tracing circles against the nape of his neck. And then a love triangle subplot happens, and Victoria makes an offhand comment about how the actor looks a bit like Mistoffelees; and Munkustrap hums in agreement and adds that he is really hot; and he suddenly can't breathe. He can't do this.

He shoots up from the couch, eliciting a slightly worried frown from the couple. "I completely forgot, I actually have this... assignment? Essay! Yeah, essay! to finish, and the deadline is at midnight, and I still have a chunk of it to write, I need to go finish it. Right now. Yeah. Can't wait. It's been great hanging out with you guys, see you tomorrow!" he says, all in one breath, and flees to his room.

The moment he's shut the door behind him, he slides to the floor and puts his head on his knees with a groan. What the hell was that?? He's a theatre major, for fuck's sake, he should be better at this! There is no way they have bought his story. He's _so_ screwed.

Sure enough, he hasn't even had the time to start hyperventilating properly when he hears a soft knock on the door and Munkustrap pops his head inside, a worried look on his face.

"Misto? Are you okay?" he asks, his frown only growing deeper and more concerned as he takes in the scene before him. He crouches down before his friend, taking his hands and prying them away from his face.

"Hey", he says, in the soothing voice he uses whenever Misto gets particularly anxious before a performance. "Whatever it is, it's okay. You got this. Breathe with me. Come on. Deep breaths. I'm here. Everything will be fine. Just breathe."

The other boy looks up at that and laughs, a little hysterical. "No, it's not okay" he gasps, "it's the opposite of okay! And you being here is kind of exactly the problem! You being all nice and caring and touching me and calling Laurie Davidson hot!" he moans, knowing he's not making a lot of sense and not caring much.

He regrets it immediately, though, when he sees the way Munkustrap flinches back, hurt and upset. Shit. Now he's made his friend feel bad for trying to help. Way to go, Misto. He wishes he could curl into a small ball and die.

But before he can do more than open his mouth (and what was he even going to say? Hell if he knows), Munkustrap is scooting further back, looking sad, and tired, and defeated.

"I'm sorry", he says, suddenly apologetic, and what the hell is he apologizing for? He's not the one who can't stand his friends touching him in a completely innocent gesture and who turns everything into a dramatic scene! "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We'll back off, if that's what you want, and give you all the space you need. Do you want me to leave for the night? I can go back to Victoria's if you want... Or- " and he suddenly looks stricken, and Misto wants to reach out, to tell him that it's okay, that he has lived with this crush for years, and that he can continue living with it. But he doesn't, tongue-tied and confused, and Munkustrap continues. "Or I could move out, if you don't feel comfortable around me anymore. I'll understand. And again, I am so, so sorry..." He sighs. "I should know better by now than to listen to Tugger, anyway."

Mistoffelees, who has been trying to find his bearings and find an answer to the sudden onslaught of words, freezes. He remembers vividly sprawling in the rocker's couch last week-end, more than a little drunk and moaning about his hopeless crushes. He hadn't tought much about it at the time, alcohol clouding his toughts, and once he came back to his senses, he had tried to convince himself that the two brothers rarely talked anyway, so his secret was probably safe. That apparently hadn't been the case. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. He should have known the other boy wouldn't be able to keep such a juicy piece of information to himself.

But one thing still doesn't fit. If Munkustrap knows about his crush... why is _he_ apologizing?

"Wait a minute", he stammers before he can censor himself, and regrets it the second Munkustrap trains his eyes on him. "What- What did Tugger tell you, exactly?"

Surprisingly, the dancer blushes at that, looking bashfully at his hands. "He said that you might return my feelings" he mumbles, shooting him a glance through his lashes, and Misto's entire world grinds to a halt. What? There is no way Munk is implying what he thinks he's implying.

"... What?" he asks softly. It comes out breathless and disbeliving, and his friend squirms, seeming more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally, he takes a deep breath and looks Misto in the eye, his face as if he's facing a firing squad and not his best friend.

"He said you might return my feelings" he repeats firmly, although his voice is wavering slightly. "I've been in love with you for a while, and I never thought to act on it, but he sounded so sure of himself... This is probably his idea of a joke" he adds bitterly." Forget all about it, will you?"

Misto just stands there for a few seconds, frozen in place. Forget this? How could he? He wants to treasure this moment forever, to hold it gently in his hands and gaze at it whenever he feels down. Munkustrap loving him! This is nothing short of a miracle. He feels his face splitting in an amazed smile. He feels like he's floating, twenty feet above the ground. But when he's opening his mouth to tell his friend that Tugger was right and that he does love him back, soft steps outside his bedroom bring him back to Earth with a crash.

"But... what about Victoria?"

The door chooses that moment to open again, and the aformentioned girl comes in, balancing three cups of the soothing chamomile they keep around for exam season and for the nights before recitals. She passes one mug to Munkustrap, giving him a tender kiss that makes Misto's insides clench with guilt, and turns to him with a small smile on her face.

"Victoria hopes Tugger was _also_ right about her", she says kindly, and gives him the other mug before sitting down beside her boyfriend and taking his free hand. "Munk and I, we have talked about this. We both like you. A lot. You are kind, and sweet, and funny, and talented, and, let's face it, really hot." She smirks, clearly relishing on the way both boys blush up to their ears and duck their heads. "In fact," she continues, apparently unfazed by the discomfort in the room, "we kind of organized this dinner as a way to prepare the setting to ask you out. Well, that backfired terribly" she snorts, and Misto can't help a small laugh, feeling dazed.

"So yeah. That. We would love to date you. Both of us. Or just one. Or we can leave you be and never talk about this again. Whatever you want, it's all up to you."

A heavy silence falls on the small room after that, as Misto struggles to process what just happened. Did she really just ask him out? To date not one, but both of them? This has to be a dream. There is no way this is happening in real life. He pinches his arm, trying to be as discreet as possible, but judging from Victoria's soft smile he's not very sucessful. At least Munkustrap hasn't noticed, busy as he is playing with the mug in his hands. And as weird as it sounds, it is seeing his friend this tentative and nervous that gives Misto the courage to say the words that have been burning in his throat.

"Yes" he breathes, watching the smile blossom in Victoria's face as Munkustrap finally looks up, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He isn't very sure what his own expression is doing right now, but it probably matches theirs. "Yes. Yes to all of it. I would love to go out with you. Both of you." He's grinning like a maniac now, but he doesn't even have time to feel self-conscious about it before he's being tackled to the ground by an overenthusiastic ballerina, laughing and peppering his face with kisses. Munkustrap follows suit, hovering over them for a second before two hands shoot up to grab him and jank him down to the pile of limbs.

Scratch everything. Mistoffelees' life is, actually, the absolute best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! As usual, I love every single one of my readers, even those who are just a number on the "Hits" counter. That said, kudos make my day, and comments make my week, so if you have anything to say, please don't hesitate! ^^


End file.
